


Say You Love Me

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [58]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: “If you walk out right now, it’s over for us.”“I love you, don’t you dare think otherwise!”2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	1. Chapter 1

You had first begun to notice his distance in the winter. Lindir spent more time with Lord Elrond than he did in your home, more time with the books than he did with you, and more time quiet than in jovial laughter whenever you’d speak to him. 

He didn’t even smile. 

Though he had always taken his duties seriously, it had never been like this. For centuries, you watched him as he slowly pulled away from you - as he slowly began to behave as though you only friends, and not bonded together by the very soul. 

He was laying on the bed as you stared at him, his eyes closed, his chin angled towards the ceiling. His sharp features were only more defined in the fire that danced behind you. He was beautiful, you thought it everytime you looked at him. Yet just like a rose, even the most beautiful things had a way of piercing the skin and making you hurt.

Separation was unheard of in the elven world. In all your life, you had only heard of one separation, and it had been due to loyalties in a war long ago. But yet it was all you could think of to resolve this. To perhaps be something that you could step away from and gain your bearings. You could not think straight when he would leave, with only the usual excuse - “I have duties to attend to.” 

You could not think, until you began to tear apart your own mind in trying to discover exactly what was the problem. Until you began to think what could have possibly caused the separation, going over years and years of your marriage. 

His dressing gown was thin beneath your fingers. And as you began to feel the familiar tension in his limbs, and knew he would leave. You gripped the fabric tightly, halting him.

“I have duties to attend to-” Lindir began, but you cut him off. With words you had been thinking of for months now, but never the frustration and courage to say them before.

“ **If you walk out right now, it’s over for us.** ” Lindir paused, glancing back at you with an expression of complete confusion. 

“Over?” You hated the look of confusion, as if he could not see how you felt. As if he could not see your frown every day. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” you spoke quietly. “There has not been a day for years where you’ve even here with me for longer than the night. Where we’ve sat by the fire. Or talked about something other than your duties. We used to be closer than that, Lindir. We used to be able to talk forever until you were forced away.” 

You released the fabric of his gown as he pulled himself off of the bed, turning to look at you with something resembling anger. “What are you saying?”

“I can’t do it, anymore. I can’t watch you leave and never know when you’ll return. I can’t watch you go, and see you distance us even further. I do not even know what you do with him, I just know that you are not happy anymore? What have i done, Lindir? Are you unhappy with me, are you-”

He interrupted you before you could continue. **“I love you, don’t you dare think otherwise!”** You glanced away.

“You haven’t said those words in months,” you whispered. “You haven’t told me that in months. I tell you every time I see you - every time. Without fail. Because I love you. Where have you been?” And he reached for you, his hands taking your own. You withdrew them sharply, rising from the bed. Leaving him kneeling on it, his expression one of utter confusion, rather than heartbreak. 

“I’ve said them.” But he didn’t sound sure. He didn’t even look sure. He moved off of the bed, taking a step towards you. “I’ve said them?”

You moved away from him, towards the fire, and opened a small wooden box on the mantlepiece. And withdrew the letter on top. A simple scrawl given to you before he had left to go to Lord Elrond’s side. You passed it to him. “It’s dated. The last one you gave me.”

He did not wish to take it, to see the proof. He knew you kept every letter he gave to you, that you would read them if he had ever needed to go away for business. He opened the small parchment and read the words. Once he was done, his eyes flickered up. “Y/N,” he said earnestly, and you let him reach for you, but did not step closer to him. “I had no idea… I’ve been so occupied with the growing presence in the east, I-”

“You won’t even say it now.”

He hadn’t even noticed. Lindir glanced up, his light eyes looking clouded in guilt. “I’m sorry. I did not realize... “ He took a breath, to compose himself. “I do love you, Y/N. I love you more than anything in this world and the next.” You wanted to believe him. You wanted to so badly. “I will make it up to you.”

“You cannot remind time, Lindir-”

“No,” he agreed. “But I can prove my love for you every moment.” You dropped your gaze. “I am sorry. So much has been occupying my mind. Lord Elrond has been working non-stop on trying to fight the forces in the east. We’ve barely any time for anything else.”

You took a breath, and glanced up. “Perhaps it’s best I ride for West Haven. Some separation could do us good. You can focus on your work, and when it’s alright here, you can send for me-”

“No,” Lindir interrupted. “No, we can fix this here. We don’t need to-”

“How? It hasn’t changed, Lindir. For months. You hadn’t even noticed until I brought it to your attention.”

Lindir pulled you close, his hands holding your elbows, and your faces only a few inches from one another. “Because I will do everything I can to make up for the pain I’ve caused you.” You swallowed back the tears you wanted to escape - both tears of frustration and for the expression on his face. It was more than he had given you in a long while. “I love you. And I have not shown it as you deserve. Let me.”

You closed your eyes, your mind racing. “Go attend your duties.”

“Y/N, please-”

“We’ll talk more when they are done.”

“My duties are not more important than you.” Your eyes opened and you took a deep breath. That was exactly what you needed to hear.

“Please, go to your duties. As long as that’s always true to you, then go, and we’ll talk later.”

“And you will not ride west?”

You took a deep breath, meeting his eyes and promising him. “Not anytime soon, no. But we will have this discussion.” He kissed your cheek, gratitude plain on his face. “I love you, Lindir.”

“And I love you, more than the world could ever know,” he murmured. “More than I have ever shown you. You are everything to me.”

He gave you a small smile, and you gave it back. “We will talk, and it will be better. It has to be.”

And with one more kiss, he left, his love still lingering on your lips. You did not notice that he had failed to return the letter to you until you sat down on the bed, and realized that your hands were empty. And he had taken his love with him, so that he would never forget again. 


	2. You Know I Do

It had been months since you had confronted Lindir, and yet you had seen him scarcely more than a minute in the entirety of that time. You had known, however, that it would be the case. He had come to you, begging and pleading you to stay until he returned, your obvious decision to go to West Haven still lingering - torturing him, as he rode east with Lord Elrond and his party, to do business in Mirkwood concerning orcs.

You had obeyed, merely because a few months alone would be nothing new from the months you had spent in solitude before.

But the kiss he had given you before he left had left you breathless, and had reawoken a desire for him that you thought had long been extinguished.

There had been no further discussion regarding the riff that had slowly been forged. There was no discussion of anything other than even more promises that there would be talk later.

You would be lying if you said you did not contemplate packing and riding West anyway. Anything would have been better than an empty home, even in the nights. You sat by the fire, most of them, too restless to sleep, and pulled the box full of letters down and read from the beginning. You would read from when he first began to court you, to the second to last letter he had sent you.

He had kept the last, likely left in his robe pocket when he rode, and so you did not have his last confession. It had been one that was bitterly your favorite. You could read the distance in the lines as he wrote about how much he cared for you, and how much he could not wait to hold you once more in his arms.

They were all memorized, of course. But the idea that that letter, the last letter, would be gone, upset you more than you cared to admit. And so you made sure to attend your own duties. Though no soldiers fought, there was still need for healers in the infirmary when elleths in training were injured by stray bows or lingering swords.

You spent most of the day there, secluded and in the quiet, tending to the many injuries with a precision and dedication that had been lacking in the months before his going away. It was almost as if with Lindir gone, you had lost a part of yourself, a spirit within you that could care beyond the measure of the right then and now.

You were walking back from the infirmary, the moon already high in the sky, when you noticed a faint glow from inside. A fire. You had not set any fires before you left, and your heart leapt in your throat, hoping dearly that nothing had caught from stray embers.

But when you threw the door open in your haste, you did not expect the figure to be sitting there at the edge of the bed, a small box upon his lap, and the delicious aroma of lavender steaming in the water through the door to the bath.

“Lindir?” you asked carefully, surprised. He had risen at your abrupt entrance, and you slid your bag of items for work off of your shoulder, setting it down on the floor before you shut the door behind you. “What are you doing? I did not know you were back.”

“I wished to surprise you.” You showed him your confusion, and he cleared his throat, signaling how nervous he was. Nervous? You did not know why he was nervous. But he set the box down on the bed, and your eyes darted to it briefly, before meeting his own. “Please, sit. I have much to say, and I fear it still isn’t enough to make up for the time that has been wasted.”

And in that instant, you knew what this was about. But you obeyed, more curious for what he would say than anything. And you sat carefully at the edge of the bed, the very spot he had been sitting when you arrived, and the box beside you jostled on the soft bed for only a second, before steadying itself. You glanced at it again, before glancing up at Lindir.

He took a deep breath. “I have gone over what to say since the first step I took out of this home,” Lindir spoke gently. You swallowed down the doubt. “Perhaps you and I will never be the same, for all the pain I’ve caused you. But I found that even with months of thinking of what to say - planning every detail, and word, all of those words meant nothing if I could not prove to you that I meant it.”

“Lindir-”

“Please, let me finish,” Lindir begged. You silenced yourself, your gaze dropping to your hands, as they twisted on your lap. “I was a fool to ever take you for granted. I was a fool to think that my love for you was constant, even if I did not show it. I was a fool to ever make you doubt yourself. And not a day in my entire existence will go by that I will not regret it. You are the most beautiful creature on this earth,” Lindir spoke sincerely. “The moment I first saw you, I knew I would spend the rest of my life and beyond with you. You were sitting as small as you could on the balcony of the Feast Room, and there was a book of Quenyan poetry in your lap, full of verses you had long since memorized.”

It was true. The detail in which he remembered, however, surprised you. “I could not forget the day that my life changed,” he admitted, as if reading your mind. “I was so nervous to speak to you, that I spilled wine down my front, and you had tried to hide your laughter, but I still heard. And instead of running off to whisper to the other ladies that I had made a fool of myself, you had offered me a piece of cloth, and helped me clean up the mess.” Lindir took a deep breath, his angled features glowing in the firelight. And his brilliant blue eyes stared at you, raptured by what he saw.

Perhaps it was the tears in your eyes at the utter surety in which he spoke, the thoughts about your first encounter together that he had never told you. “You were and are the most beautiful, and kind, and loving person I have met. You brought a smile to my face, despite the fact that I was the shade of red that usually sends one down to the infirmary.”

“I would have happily taken you, if I thought that the case,” you admitted softly.

Lindir swallowed. “Every day, I counted my stars that you had been brought into my life. And every day, I could not think what I had done to deserve you. You were everything I had ever dreamed of, and more. And no one is ever anything more than you.”

You felt tears collect in your eyes, “Lindir-”

“Every day I was away, I wrote to you,” Lindir spoke softly, and he took a step towards you, before kneeling on the ground and taking your hands with his, clasping them between his own as if you were the only thing keeping him from falling entirely on the floor. “A fond memory I had of you. A moment I could not bear to lose or forget. And every day you spent far away from me, the more I realized the errors I had made in these last few months, the last few years even. I have taken on more duties than I should have, and so I have spoken to Lord Elrond, telling him that I was resigning from three of my councils-”

You gasped. “Lindir, you can’t-”

“I must,” Lindir said softly. “I must do this, so that I may live my life the way I choose. You are what matters most to me. I will still work for Lord Elrond, as an advisor, but I will no longer preside over the council of education, archery, or book-keeping. Glorfindel will be taking on that load, while I tend to the others as I always have.”

Your tears were dangerously closed to brimming over, and still Lindir was not finished. “I love you, meleth nin. To the moon, and the seas, and the stars. To the sun, and the sky, and the mountains.”

“You need not drop your duties for me-”

“I want to,” Lindir interrupted swiftly, before you could even finish. “I want to, to spend time with you. So that we can eat together, and sleep together, and walk together. Or even spend time apart and do our own hobbies, if you so wish.” You sniffled, but it seemed Lindir had only begun. “The box contains every letter I wrote to you. Every memory I could not dare forget. Even if the world has claimed me, these letters are what I wish for you to have of me. So that you may see yourself through my eyes, and understand how much of a fool I have been, and how hopelessly in love with you I am.”

“You have done so much, and I fear all that I’ve done is return home and gone to the infirmary these last few months.”

Lindir gave you a warm smile, earnest and patient. “You do not need to read them now, of course. I… I also wish to …” He cleared his throat, flushing slightly. “I’ve set a bath for you, with your favorite scent. If you’d let me …”

Your heart broke at how utterly lost he seemed in that moment. As if he was not sure he had crossed a line somewhere. As if he was not entirely sure that you would want him to be in the same room as you as you bathed.

So you spoke softly, telling him exactly what he had been trying to ask. “Please, I would very much like if you could ease my aches.” He relaxed slightly, and a beautiful smile lit up his face. He looked like he had the moment he had asked to court you, centuries ago, and you had shyly accepted.

You walked to the bath with him trailing, and slid your silk gown from your shoulders almost effortlessly, with centuries of practiced ease, and ran your fingers along the water. It was the perfect temperature. You sank into it, holding your hair out of the way so that it would not get wet when you dipped low enough for your shoulders to be submerged. And then you sat straight, moving back and leaning forward so that he would have access to you from the edge of the tub.

Lindir’s hands were on you nearly immediately, his footsteps so silent you could not hear them. His hands were magic, working along your back like he had been born to do this. And it was silence as he worked, save for your moans of gratitude and small sighs of approval when he worked against you.

“Read them to me,” you requested, barely holding back your moan as he worked at a tense spot beneath your shoulders. In the scalding water, it felt like absolute heaven. He knew what you were referring to.

His hands did not pause. “Right now? I’m afraid they’ll get wet-”

“After,” you corrected. “They are better read with your voice.” There was silence, and then his palms pressed along your sides, gliding up firmly with the very intention of elicited some noise from you. And it worked. You sighed, your eyes closing and your head hanging in front of you in absolute bliss.

“I have not done this in a long while.”

“No, you haven’t,” you agreed softly. “You do too much to prove the sincerity of your words-”

“I only wish I could do more.”

“Join me.” Only then did his hands pause, at the base of your neck and you groaned softly. When the pause lasted for more than a few seconds, you tilted your head back so that you could see him. He seemed unsure. “In the bath, if you’d like. Or I can get out, and we may go to the bed-”

“You’ve never asked me in your bath before.”

“I’ve never been given such a lovely bath before.” You gave him a hopeful smile. “I want this to work, Lindir. I want us to be as we were… before all of this. Join me?”

His hands completely left your body, and he seemed to consider something for a moment, before he glanced down at the bath. “Will I fit with you in here?”

You laughed quietly, before you shifted forward, giving him plenty of space behind you. “I should hope.” You glanced back to the water, listening to the sound of his clothing fall to the ground, and then he was stepping in behind you, his legs coming down to either side of you as he situated himself.

His arms came to your waist, pulling you back until you were flush against him, and you could feel every bit of him. And his growing excitement. His hands worked firmly against you, kneading at your skin, and you did not hold back your sighs and moans of content. He had not touched you like this in years, had not eased your aches from working for hours on end.

You felt the stray strands of your long hair being tugged out of the way and pushed over your shoulder. And then you could feel his lips on your skin. Gentle against your neck, and down your shoulder. You wanted him so badly. You wanted him more than you could ever remember. You wanted to show him how your love for him never faded, and you wanted to see his love for you as he claimed it to be - constant and yet reawoken.

You wanted him to show you how much he cared. Perhaps it was selfish, but you had been starving for his affection like this, for his attention. For him to worship you like you had spent worshipping him. As his hands began to travel lower, rubbing beneath the water at your lower back, you reached back and grabbed his hand, making him halt. His lips at the crease in your neck lifted just enough for him to whisper to you.

“What’s wrong, meleth nin?”

You answered by turning, catching your husband by surprise by the softness in your face. The utter relaxed tenderness you gave him. And then the water was sloshing around the pair of you as you moved entirely, your knees encasing his own in a tight grip. His hands almost immediately went to your waist, steadying you, as your own found their way to his neck, feeling the tense muscles underneath.

“Perhaps I should have offered a massage to you in this lovely bath. You seem.. Tense, my love.”

He gave a considering gaze, his head tilting as he stared at you. As if he could not believe what was unfolding. “This was meant to be about making everything up to you-”

“And we are married,” you returned as surely as he spoke. “We are in this union together. And I hate to see you go through all of this, when I am just as much to blame-”

“I was the one that has been away, and has treated you as a common elf I’ve not once looked at-”

You pressed a finger to his mouth, halting him from speaking. Lifting your hips, you could feel him growing beneath you in the water.

“It is wartime, meleth-”

“I care not. I only wish to be with my husband,” you said softly. You found the right position, before you slowly pushed your hips down. The water sloshed with the movement and tickled against your skin, but you watched his face intently, and how his eyes fluttered shut and his lips pressed tightly together under your finger to keep from saying more. You did not hide your moan of satisfaction. You moved your finger away, instead ghosting your lips across his own. “Let us be one, meleth nin. Let me make love to you.”

He had no complaints, nor any more protests it seemed, and you lifted your hips again, your lip between your teeth, and you felt his hands grip your bottom tightly, to help you up, and then as you went down, you rolled your hips, your breath hitching in delight as he groaned, his head tilting back. The more you came down upon him, the tighter his grip on you became.

But this angle, perhaps, proved to be most beneficial to you. Everything sensitive seemed to pulsate with the friction between your bodies, and your hands went from gripping his shoulders for leverage to winding into his hair, your arms circling his neck. With each grind of your hips, your breath would ghost over his cheek, into his ear, exhaling your gasps and moans so that only he could hear. He was straining desperately to hold on, to keep himself in control. To last as long as his will possibly could.

But the closer you came to completion, the louder your cries became until you were giving wordless whimpers. Perhaps you had tugged his head back, or he had done it on his own accord, but his lips found yours, and before he could kiss them, he whispered softly against them. “Let go, meleth.” If he meant his hair, your body had no intentions of listening. His words were your undoing, and your hips gave a sharp jerk against him, pushing him deeper than before into you. Your soundless plea for mercy was drowned by his tongue, pulling you closer to him and his hands helping you work out the ends of your bliss.

He was still throbbing inside of you, begging for something to relieve him. And yet, you could not feel your legs to continue your ministrations against him. And when you tried to lift yourself to begin again, hoping that this time, with your second release, you’d bring him with you, his lips parted from your own. “Wait, meleth-” You halted immediately, dazed, but trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he wished to stop now. Now, when of all things, it was going so well? He caught your confused blink and gave you a chaste kiss, one of the hands that had been gripping your cheek running along the side of your body lovingly. “Let us go to the bed. It will be more comfortable there.”

You agreed, slowly, trying to remember if you had even closed the door to your home. But, you supposed it was too late at this point to really fix that issue. He lifted you off of him, and you sank down into the water, letting the remaining heat warm you, and tickle against your breasts as you watched him rise. As his member became eye level with you, you glanced to it, and then up at Lindir. He was painfully hard. And seemingly so, so close. But when he climbed out of the bath, he turned to you, offering a hand.

What did you do to deserve this elf? What did you do to earn this one’s love and eternity? You accepted his hand, standing quickly. The rush of cool air instantly sent your skin into gooseflesh, and a gentle breeze from the fireplace make Lindir give you a smirk. As soon as your feet touched the chilling stone, Lindir was sweeping you off of your feet, much to your shock and delight.

“Lindir, I’m capable of walking-”

“It is my sincerest hope of making sure that you are not able to after this.” You were tossed onto the bed, gently, with a squeal and giggle, and then he was hovering over you, giving you a languid kiss that stopped your giggling and cause you to moan. The heat was back, pooling between your legs. “We’ll get the bed all wet-”

“I’ll send it to be washed tomorrow,” Lindir said offhandedly. His lips nipped at your neck, and thinking he would relieve himself of his situation, you did not think he would go lower. But he did. His fingers running along the outsides of your thighs, his mouth found its way to your breast, taking the flesh between his mouth and sucking with enough force to make it pinch.

“Oh, Eru, Lindir… “ You threw your head back against the mattress, unable to watch him because of the wetness that was now making your heat slick and even more ready for him. “Please…. Please, I need you-”

“This is my chance to make love to you, now, melamin,” Lindir whispered against your flesh. “For the months I’ve been away, this night is for you.”

You did not know what he had planned, but whatever it was, it was not what he did. Your gasp was quickly followed by a moan of his name when his hands pulled your legs apart, and his mouth descended on you like you were the last stream in all of Middle Earth. Each hand was pressed firmly against your thighs, spreading you so open that you had never felt more exposed in all of your life.

But you quickly forgot as you felt his tongue glide slowly across you, and then his mouth focus directly on your clit, sending your fists tightening into the sheets. “Oh, Eru… Ah, Lindir… “ He abandoned your clit, and his tongue was moving against you again, in a rhythmic pattern that was driving you insane. You were focusing so intently on what his tongue was doing, that it seemed the sensations doubled - oh - tripled you’d venture to guess if you could think properly.

Though his hands against your thighs kept you firmly in place, you were able to reach for his head, and tighten your hand in his hair and pull him closer. Oh, Eru, you could feel the pressure building, you could feel the stars begin to simmer under your skin. His tongue was moving inside of you with a precision that not even artists could mimic on canvas.

“An ngell nîn,” you begging. “ _An ngell nîn_. Im…. Im… _oh-Lindir-Im-_ ”

“ _Iston_ ,” Lindir spoke against you, and the vibrations of his voice, the feel of his breath and his tongue, sent you tipping over the edge. Your back arched off of the mattress, your cry of his name loud enough, you were sure, for everyone in all of Rivendell to hear you. It was as he let you finish against his tongue that you came to the realization of what he had been doing.

“Were you…,” your voice was breathless, barely any substance to it, to your own ears. “Were you writing Tengwar with your tongue?” Lindir began kissing up your stomach, nipping at your breast, before he came to your lips, your juices still on his lips.

“You almost made it to the end. Next time.” Next time? Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head at the thought. You did not think you could survive any more of his love. Yet when he kissed you, this time slowly and softly with a tenderness his tongue had lacked just seconds before, you could not help but squeeze your thighs around him in hopes he would find some relief soon. It had been so long since you had been put to such a rigorous test.

“I can take no more, melamin,” you murmured as he pulled away from you. “Let me finish you.”

As you squeezed against his sides, his eyes met your own, before he gave you a soft smile - “Do not worry about me, my love-”

“I want you to finish inside of me,” you spoke softly. “With your seed as deep as you can bury it, and our bodies as tightly together as we can take it.” His smile turned as warm as the sun, and he kissed you softly.

“As my soul asks of me, I shall give.” He was slow, his body moving with a tandem that was nothing like the hurried love making you had done months before with him. That was the only time you had seen him, him returning home from his duties, taking you in his arms, and then laying silently in bed with you when it was over until he had to leave once more. This… this was a night you would never forget. You wrapped yourself around him, listening to his breathing, feeling his heartbeat beneath your palms and the blood quickening with each stroke inside of you.

This last one was not about you. You could not summon it within yourself to end yet another time. Your limbs felt tingly, and your heart was pounding so loud that it felt like it was resting outside of your ear. And your legs, feet locked behind him so that they did not fall away, felt heavier than tree trunks. Hearing him whisper your name, like a prayer to Eru, and his lips suck against your neck in between breaths like he couldn’t live without his lips touching some part of you.

His end was your name, spoken in more syllables than your name had and pistoned thrusts that made even your tired and desperate body feel the budding of stars.

He slid out of you, a long and warm kiss distracting you minimally from the mess that oozed out of you. But you cared not, turning onto your side and watching his panting breaths as he laid against the bed beside you. Lindir was always beautiful, but flushed from love making, and hair a tad more wild than the wind could make, he was beyond this world.

“Gi melon, meleth nin,” you said softly. “I love you so much, Lindir, I could not imagine living anywhere without you. The Grey Havens, Valinor… Rivendell. I could not bear to part with you, no matter how many years separated us before.”

He glanced to you, and his exhausted gaze softened into something that made your heart warm. “Nor can I.” You returned his smile, and rested your head against his chest, breathing quietly as you listened to his pounding heart. “Can you forgive me?”

You laughed. “You know I do…” And you did. You, if anything, felt foolish for the way you had acted. But you would have done the same again if it had landed you just ten minutes ago with the most mind blowing experience you had yet to know. “Where on earth did you learn that?”

“I came across a few books of men in the library,” Lindir admitted. “I had not thought to give them much thought, until I had a bit of freetime this afternoon, waiting for you to finish your shift in the infirmary.” His voice turned hushed and hesitant. “Was it alright?”

“I have never felt anything more satisfying than our own letters used against me. You, my loving and wonderful husband, must show me these books one day.” He had gone down on you plenty in your years together, but never… Just thinking about his tongue writing against you made your body feel warm again. You shifted your head so that you could look up at him. “I love you. And I’m sorry.”

“No, you don’t need to be sorry. It was me … I love you more than anything in this world or the next.”

“I know,” you said softly. Because you did know. You felt the same. You always had. “You don’t need to read the letters tonight. Let’s just lay here. I’ve missed you.”

He hummed in agreement, and your eyes closed as you situated yourself against him, and the room was filled with only the scent of lavender and the soft breaths of the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ngell nîn = Please  
> Iston = I know


End file.
